That Summer
by Eternal Witch
Summary: Nanase Haruka used to be a swimming prodigy. Now, he is the swimming club's ghost member and have long given up on swimming. During his summer vacation, a chance encounter with a green-eyed boy turns his life around.
1. The Beginning of Summer

_Summer comes every year but same summer never comes twice._

_**~ o ~**_

Right after the bell rang signalling the end of his classes, Haru stood up and gathered his things. His movements were slow and laborious, far different from his energetic classmates who hurried outside the classroom. After all, they did not want to be late for their club activities. Lectures may be over but for them, there was another thing that they needed to excel. Haru, too, was like them before.

The best part of going to school was the after school activities. Haru would always run to reach the pool right away. He wanted to submerge in the water, to become one with it even if he had just stayed in his tub in the morning. The excitement he felt was like meeting someone whom he had not seen in the longest time. Those were the days and those days were long gone.

He sighed. There was no point in reliving the past now. Haru left the classroom and walked down the corridor. Before turning in a corner near the stairs, he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Ah! He's there!" He flinched knowing full well that that voice must have belonged to Rei. "Haruka-senpaiii!"

"Haru-chan!" The high-pitched, cheerful voice could only belong to Nagisa. Haru wondered what could his friends wanted from him. If they would pester him about going back to the club, then he would walk out immediately.

The two ran towards him, almost bumping into a student or two in the process. Haru sensed an ominous presence on their faces. Their news, whatever it was, he was not going to like it.

"What do you want?"

"That's so cold Haru-chan! Rei-chan and I haven't seen you in the longest time and that's how you greet us!?" Nagisa whined and pouted at Haru's indifferent tone.

"That's right Haruka-senpai! You don't even appear in our club," Rei chimed in.

"There's no point in going there. Besides, shouldn't you be busy for the summer tournaments?"

"Well…" Nagisa and Rei side-eyed each other uncomfortably. The dark-haired guy realized what they were getting at and he already decided on that matter. He would never compete again.

"No. I told you I don't want anything to do with the club," Haru said.

"We haven't even said anything," Rei said in a dejected look.

"How about this Haru-chan, before the tournament the three of us will have a mini summer training camp!" The enthusiastic Nagisa announced surprising both Rei and Haruka.

"Didn't I tell you—"

"Think of it as a summer vacation. We'll go to an island and the two of us," pointing at himself and Rei, "will practice while Haru-chan can do what you want."

"Just a moment Nagisa-kun, what are we talking about again?" Rei asked.

"Actually," the blonde guy pulled out a piece of paper from his bag and showed it to the other two. It showed a map and a training regimen, "I found this in the club's room. I think our seniors from decades ago have used this to increase their stamina. They swam long distances in the ocean on deserted islands. Hence, they called this _Summer Training Camp from Hell on a Deserted Island_!"

"De-deserted island!?" Rei exclaimed. "But the ocean is a good change of pace don't you think Haruka-senpai?"

"Come on Haru-chan, you'll never know what this summer vacation will bring you," Nagisa smiled.

Somehow Nagisa's statement felt like some sort of prediction but Haru decided to ignore it. He refused again and headed home.

_**~ o ~**_

He was standing in front of a stadium full of faceless spectators. There were Iwatobi school officials watching in the crowd. They wished him goodluck earlier. But Haru knew that those had secret messages as if saying, _This is important for the school. Don't screw up_.

Mixed in the swarm of people were the scouts from different universities. There were reporters in there as well. A certain red head he knew once said that these were important people if they wanted to continue swimming after high school.

The longer Haru stands in the starting block, the more the oppressive feeling in his chest grew. It was painful like every minute the oxygen was getting sucked out of him, making him dizzy. The stare of these spectators, their cheers, everything in this stadium felt wrong. _ Just give the signal already. I'll feel better in the water._ He thought.

The sound of the signal echoed in Haru's ears. All the swimmers dived into the water, so as Haru. Once in the water, the oppressive feeling was still there, haunting him. He could not swim freely like there were invisible shackles binding his limbs. The water which was crystal clear at the start grew murkier as Haru waded across it. It was as good as swimming in the mud. Haru struggled maintaining an even breathing. Before he knew it, he gasped for air and tried going to the surface to catch a breath. He swam and swam but he did not seem to be getting close to the light. Instead, he was sinking in the deepest part of the dark water. Slowly, he closed his eyes and …

Haru woke up with a start. His shirt was drenched with sweat and he was panting as if he had run a marathon. He stared at the ceiling, lying still on his bed. The room was dark so he figured it must be around midnight.

"A dream…?" He balled his fist on his side while clutching a handful of his blanket. He got up and went to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

Haru replayed the dream in his head. Every night he had the same dream of his tournament before he quit the club. Ever since he was a child, he was called a swimming prodigy. He always had the affinity with water. Being with water brought him infinite joy. He joined and won countless times in tournaments but he had little care about those. They were mere extras, not the very reason Haru was swimming.

He continued swimming until high school. Iwatobi High School Swimming Club was struggling then and when he came, they started winning once more. By this time, Haru gained special yet unwanted attentions. People started pushing their expectations to him. When he competed in his first swimming tournament in high school, he felt like he was swimming to win, to please and answer the expectations of people around him. Their feelings were nothing but a burden. It was suffocating.

His last tournament was in a national competition. Half-way in his lane, he stopped. He just could not continue anymore. This was not the kind of swimming he loved. Everyone was disappointed afterwards but he could care less. Haru was so done with swimming.

_**~ o ~**_

A few days after, an incessant sound of the doorbell woke Haru up. He got to the door only to find his friends on the other side carrying bags.

"I don't remember agreeing to your plans, Nagisa."

"I heard there was some kind of festival in that island to honor their mascot Shimashima-chan," Nagisa said, wearing that coaxing smile of his.

"Shi-shimashima-chan!?" Haru's eyes widened when he heard of the mascot. He could not explain it but he had a penchant for mascots. He had to see Shimashima-chan at all cost!

An hour later, they were in Coach Sasabe's boat heading towards the island.

_**~ o ~**_

They arrived past noon and Nagisa would not shut up about swimming already. Their training starts the next day so they had a free time for now. As soon as they were done packing, his two juniors went out to check the beach. Haru remained in their hotel and after a while, decided to walk around the area, anywhere but the sea.

At dinner, they had a simple meal in the hotel's restaurant. Nagisa narrated animatedly their adventures at the shore. The duo expressed how they would have wished Haru was there with them. Haru pretended he did not see the pleading look in the eyes of his friends.

It was almost eleven when he woke up and could not go back to sleep. Unable to rest, he decided to jog. He ran around the area until he realized that his feet brought him to the sea. The air was cool and damp and the smell of sea breeze filled his nostrils. The sound of the waves called out to him, enchanting him to take a dip and he did. With tentative steps, he approached the water apprehensively. The feel of it in his feet was calming him, his previous listlessness flowing out of his body. He then removed the remaining of his clothes. Perhaps due to years of swimming, he had not removed the habit of wearing his swimming trunks underneath.

"I'll swim for a while," he said to himself. He took a breath and dived in the water.

_A while_ turned hours and Haru did not know anymore how long he stayed there. He was happy to be with water like this again. He swam and until he was exhausted before returning to the hotel.

_**~ o ~**_

A tall guy with brown hair sat on the sand not so far away from Haru. Until the arrival of Haru, he had been watching the ocean and the darkness beyond it. The sound of the waves was music to his ears. The beauty and enigma of water captivating him.

He sat there for who-knows-how-long until a guy, not so far from his age came to the shore. It was rare for a person, especially a teenage guy, to come here at this late hour. With curious eyes, he followed the movements of the mysterious guy. This person was cautious in approaching the water as if the ocean was some kind of a wild animal.

When he finally swam, the brunet was amazed by his swimming prowess. It was lovely. He was fascinated in an instant, like the guy was one with the water. The brunet watched as the other guy padded through the water full of grace. He could not keep his emerald eyes off the dark-haired guy. In all those nights that he came to the sea, today seemed to be special to witness such a rare sight.

He was disappointed when the other guy left but it was getting cold out there. He wondered who this person might be for he was not a familiar face. The guy piqued his interest and most of all, he wanted to see him swimming again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi all! Started a new MakoHaru fic! :) I'm still not used to multi-chapter fic so please bear with me. ^^;;  
>There might also be anime and drama CD references. I hope you enjoy!<p> 


	2. Storm in Summer

Just as what they agreed on, Haru sat on the shore and watched his friends train in the sea. Nagisa and Rei had gotten better since the last time he saw them swim. They had beautiful forms and polished techniques. They were still far from perfect but they were getting there. Haru's chest swelled with pride.

As he continued watching them swam long distances in between the neighbouring islands, Haru was mesmerized by how they became one with water with each stroke. He clutched his chest as a pain shot through it. Becoming one with water, he thought. Memories of last night flashed in his mind; the feel of water on his skin, the scent of sea breeze enveloping his body, and the sound of waves resonating in his ears. The feeling of complete bliss and calmness of being in the water was magical.

Haru edged his right foot closer to the water like a frightened child approaching something dangerous. The coolness felt wonderful and he wanted to take a dip right then and there. He moved towards the water slowly, a familiar thrill running through his veins. The thrill he thought he had forgotten a long time ago but it surprised him to find it in the deepest part of his consciousness.

He was almost in the water when he heard noises around him. Not just any kind of noise but cheers from the crowd. On instinct, he looked up and once again he was standing in a stadium full of faceless spectators. Horrified, he scrambled back to the shore. He ran away from the water as fast as he could. Never again will he swim. Ever.

* * *

><p>Haru had no idea how long had he been running. It must be for some time now as his throat was parched. Someone called his name and he gasped when he recognized the voices. His friends were running after him, calling his name. Perhaps they saw him running away from water, petrified. They must be worried. Haru made them worry for who knows how many times now. He schooled his features and faced them.<p>

"Haru-chan! What happened?" Nagisa cried as he clung to Haru.

"…Nothing. I was just… thirsty," Haru lied but they all knew the truth. The dark-haired was relieved when they did not call him out on that and changed the subject instead.

"If you are looking for a place to drink, then that café should do right?" Rei pointed at a nearby establishment.

"It's almost noon, we should grab something to eat too," Nagisa said as they all head towards the café, "… or so I thought."

It was not the peak of summer yet this place was bustling with people. The café was full of customers, female customers in particular. They squealed and chattered at the same time, making Haru dizzy. They did not seem to be there to eat though and he wished they would let realcustomers eat in peace.

"Tachibana-kun! Look over here!" the girl on his left cried out.

"Kyaa! Mako-chan smiled at me!" The other said.

"That tall waiter is as cool as always," a girl with bluish hair said to her friend.

"He's kind and gentle too! Like a perfect boyfriend!" the other answered.

Haru sighed. He wondered what these girls came here for. But he had to admit that he was curious to see who was this popular waiter. He tiptoed, trying to get a glimpse of that person but it wasimpossible with the ridiculous amount of fangirls swarming the café. All he ever saw was the broad back, brown hair, and green eyes. Perhaps being a café near the beach, said waiter was only wearing an apron over his trunks.

"I don't think we can eat here," Rei said while pushing back his glasses and obviously uncomfortable.

"You're right, Rei-chan. Let's go back to the hotel," the blonde said to which the other two agreed.

Meanwhile, the brunet waiter looked over his shoulder to the now open spot where the other three stood and thought he saw a familiar figure in the crowd.

* * *

><p>He found himself standing in the shore again.<p>

Haru could not sleep and decided to walk around like last night. Like the previous evening, his feet brought him to the ocean. But this time, he did not think twice. He wanted to confirm something. While confirming what he felt before would not change anything, he wanted to feel it again nonetheless. He striped and dived into the water in no time.

He floated in it while staring at the night sky. This was the kind of serenity he missed. He did not want to admit but he missed being in this tranquil state feeling nothing but the water. But he was still not unsure he was ready to face it again, if water could free him from his past. Haru was unsure of so many things. He was tired of being half-assed in everything. In due time, he could face the water like before. Just not now. With those thoughts swirling in his head, he submerged once again, not noticing the dark clouds enveloping the sky.

Haru opened his eyes as soon as he felt the violent surge of the water. He popped his head on the surface and saw the waves crashing wildly on the rocks. The clear sky a few minutes ago seemed like a dream for it was nothing but dark clouds now. There were also lightning and thunder. The heavy rain and strong wind further intensified the rampaging sea.

"This can't be…" Haru uttered. Nobody said there would be storm tonight. The weather forecast announced that it will be cloudless. He swam back to the shore but the tides were pushing him back. He was engrossed in swimming that he had not realized he was getting farther from the this going to be his end?

In his blurred vision, he saw someone coming from the shore and swimming towards him. That's futile. You can't win against a billowing sea. But that person continued to swim, pushing harder at the raging waves. This sparked a tiny hope in Haru. He wanted to fight back, swim harder just like this person. He did not want to waste the effort this person had put into to rescue him.

A few meters away from Haru, the other person stopped swimming. The person who appeared to be a guy looked at something behind Haru, his face stricken with fear. It was not an ordinary fear as far as Haru could tell. It was as if the other guy was seeing other events than the now which paralyzed him. Haru turned around to see an upcoming humongous wave. He swam faster, grabbing the other person. It was a now or never for the two of them.

* * *

><p>Haru half-carried and half-dragged the big body of the other guy to an island on the opposite side of the island where they came from. The rain had not let up yet. It seemed that the storm would continue until morning. But Haru was more concerned to the person beside him. He lay down the body on the sand and listened to the other's heartbeat. To his relief, the taller guy's heart was beating albeit weakly. The guy needed immediate help.<p>

"Help! Anyone!" Haru called out for help and looked around for any signs of life in the island. Save for the storm, the island was quiet. With no other choice, he hovered his mouth over the other's pale lips. A few centimeters away, the body below him stirred and started coughing. Something was lifted off in Haru's chest as the brunet opened his eyes.

"Wha—," the tall guy started, taking in the surroundings. Recognition flashed on his face as his eyes fell on Haru. "I—uh—uhm," he stammered.

"Can you walk? Let's get to that shade over there first," Haru pointed to a cave-like rock formation on the side of the island. He helped the brunet on walking as he wobbled the moment he stood. They sat on a rock side-by-side. Now that Haru saw the guy clearly, he recognized him as the waiter at the beach café. The gentle face he showed there was replaced with a sullen look.

"I'm sorry," the waiter murmured.

"You don't have to apologize. I should be thankful to you," Haru said, "if it wasn't because of you, I'd probably…," he trailed off and stared at the still billowing sea.

"You still ended up saving me though. That's so uncool," the brunet laughed despite himself.

Before Haru could retort, he sneezed surprising the guy beside him. They were out in the cold for a long time now.

"We should get to a warmer place," the tall guy smiled at Haru, "Let's go there," he pointed to a lighthouse.

The two of them headed to the place and found that it was a deserted lighthouse. The inside appeared dark and creepy.

"S-shouldn't we go look at another place?" The brunet suggested, his voice quivering to which Haru guessed was out of fear – that was different from the one he saw before.

"It's fine, don't worry. I don't think we can find another place to stay in this island," Haru said to the other guy who turned ghastly pale. "You'll be fine. You're with me," the waiter tried to protest but was silenced when Haru took his hand and lead the way inside. There was something with this guy or their situation that made Haru bold. He never thought that there would come a day that he would hold another man's hand or take the lead.

The more they walked inside, the more Haru felt the brunet shiver and sometimes almost jumped out of nervousness. But everytime, Haru gripped the other's hand assuring him and the waiter would be at ease again. Along the way, they managed to find a flashlight so navigating through the lighthouse was easier. They also found some still edible canned foods and a can opener. The two settled on a warm place and ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence and Haru was thankful for that. The rain continued to pour as they eat.

"Do you feel like sleeping?" The brunet asked to which Haru shook his head in response. "Me too. What should we do now~" the last sentence was more of a sing-song statement than of a question.

Haru glanced at the brunet then back to the ground. He fidgeted as he pondered on the question that was bugging him.

"You are wondering why I tried saving you even if I'm afraid of the water," the waiter voiced out the question that's eating Haru and the dark-haired was surprised by it. "You don't have to be surprised," the other chuckled. "Somehow I felt like you wanted to ask me but you are also holding yourself back thinking that I might not like it."

His guess was spot on but Haru did not reply and just stared at the ground.

"I don't mind telling you since I think I owe you an explanation. Besides, you've already seen my uncool sides. To be honest, I am afraid of the ocean, of the water," he started, "The water is alive. It is wonderful but it can also be terrifying. As part of nature, when it goes out of hand, humans are powerless."

Haru was astonished to find someone who thought about water like him. But he was even more astounded to find out a deeper source of the other's fear of water. He chose not to ask any more questions. The hurt on the other's face as the brunet gazed outside the window was hard for Haru to bear. He sat there and listened quietly.

"But when I saw you out there, thrashing in the sea," he looked at Haru, "I felt the need to save you, to get you to safety."

The way the waiter said you felt as if he was looking out for Haru and not just saving a random person. This caused an involuntary thumping of his chest. Haru could have sworn his face was on fire.

"Yet, as you see, it was the other way around," again with that self-deprecating smile.

"Stop saying that," after a long silence on his part, Haru said all of a sudden. "Even knowing that you are no good with water, you dived in and saved me. That is cool. You are the coolest!" Haru said the words full of conviction. He needed the brunet to believe in him, in his self as well.

The waiter was quiet for a while making Haru uncomfortable. The other guy was obviously taken aback by Haru's words and was gaping at the dark-haired guy. Haru wished the guy would say something. In an attempt to change the subject, Haru looked outside the window and noticed that the storm had passed. "The rain had stopped," he said as he scrambled outside.

"Ah! Wait!" The brunet called after him.

They arrived outside and the sky was as clear and bright like earlier that evening. The stars twinkled above them as if the storm never happened. Haru heard the brunet gasped and turned to what the other was looking at.

The ground below them was covered by water thus reflecting the night sky. It was as if they were standing in the sky together with the stars.

"Thank you," the brunet said, "for saving me, for saying that I'm cool, for showing me a sight I've never seen before." His entire face lit up and his mouth formed into a smile, "I owe you a lot -, I didn't ask for your name!" His green eyes widened in shock, "That is rude of me. I'm Tachibana Makoto."

"Nanase Haruka."

His features brightened again as he said, "Thank you Nanase-kun!" and he had that gentle smile again.

"D-don't sweat it," Haru stammered. How could he be expected to form coherent reply when that smile was distracting him. Now he finally understood why the fangirls almost fainted on the spot when they saw that.

At dawn, they stood at the shore gauging the sea. It was calmer than the previous night. They could also see the island on the other side. In broad daylight, the distance between the islands was not that far. They could swim back if they wanted to. But Haru was worried about Makoto and his fear of water. He glanced to his side only to find the other staring at him.

"I'm alright, you don't have to worry about me," Tachibana smiled, reassuring him.

It amazed Haru how this guy could read his mind like no one else's.

"I may be afraid but it doesn't change the fact that I know how to swim," Tachibana said, "Besides, you are with me."

Haru blushed remembering what he told the brunet before they entered the light house. Hiding his embarrassment he dived in the water first with Tachibana following closely behind. Every once in a while he would stop and look behind him.

They were exhausted upon arriving at the shore. Now that they were back, they had to part ways and return to their lives. Haru was disheartened by this reality. It had not even been a day since they had met but he already felt familiar with Tachibana. The taller guy was comfortable to be with as he understood Haru the most to which the dark-haired found funny.

Sensing his gloomy mood, Makoto turned to him. "Nanase-kun, I haven't thanked you enough for saving me so if you don't mind," the brunet fidgeted to which Haru found cute, "visit our café near the beach. You'll find it easily. I'll treat you with our café's specialty!"

Haru wanted to protest that he did not ask to be compensated but a part of him wanted to see the other guy again. He uttered a soft, "See you then."

Tachibana smiled brightly and the two started walking in separate ways.


	3. Everything Has Changed

"It feels natural having Mako-chan with us, right?" Nagisa whispered to Haru.

The four of them strolled around the town with Rei and Tachibana in deep discussion of something, walking ahead of Nagisa and Haru. All of them sort of clicked together right away when the three of them ate lunch at the café where Tachibana works. Haru introduced him to his friends and told them the summary of how they met. The waiter then offered to roam around the town after his shift.

"…Yeah," Haru answered as he looked at the back of the other two.

It was weird when you had just met someone and felt an instant connection as if you had known them since forever. Haru thought that his group of friends seemed balanced having the mediator Tachibana with them. The thought made him happy and sad at the same time. Today would be the first and last time they would be together like this.

It felt like his chest was being gripped when he thought of their departure the next day. As much as he wanted to deny, he enjoyed the trip more than he thought he would be.

"Are you okay Nanase-kun?"

Not realizing that he had been staring long and hard at the ground all this time, Haru raised his head and met a pair of worried emerald eyes. He did not notice that they stopped walking and was now looking at him.

He was about to answer when Nagisa butted in. "Eeeh, how did Mako-chan know? Haru-chan did not even change his expression."

Flustered, Tachibana tried to explain but failed. The more frustrated he got, the redder his cheeks turned which amused Haru.

"Nagisa-kun," Rei said, "stop teasing Makoto-san. By the way, isn't it about time for that shop to close? The one that you wanted to visit?"

The blonde gasped beside Haru. "Rei-chan thanks for reminding me! Let's go now! See you later Haru-chan, Mako-chan!"

The two ran off, leaving Haru and Tachibana alone.

Haru knitted his eyebrows. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure," Tachibana said, letting out a nervous laugh. "But are you sure you're okay?"

Haru nodded. Unsure of what to do, he let his eyes wander to anything but the guy beside him.

Makoto broke the silence. "When will go back to your town?"

"Tomorrow."

_Tomorrow_ left a heavy atmosphere around them. Haru knew that his life was in Iwatobi but he thought that being here was fun too. The next day they would leave, he would have to face reality again. Everyone would badger him to swim but he was not sure he would look at the water and not remember the things that happened in the island.

"There is a festival for Shimashima-chan today. I'll take you there." Tachibana said, eager to change the topic, and Haru agreed.

They walked around, visited a lot of stalls, and tried different things. Haru never imagined that Shimashima-chan's Day could be this exciting!

"Nanase-kun, there's another place that I'd like show you." Tachibana gestured for Haru to follow him.

Haru had no idea where they would go as they walked farther from the crowd. They reached the beach and found it isolated which was no surprise since most people were in the festival. But Tachibana kept on walking. Haru was about to ask him when he noticed Rei and Nagisa waiting for them.

"Where have you been?" Haru asked.

The duo looked at each other and smiled before showing a big sand cake behind them.

"Happy birthday Haru-chan!"

"Happy birthday Haruka-senpai!"

Haru blinked. "Thank you…"

He was stunned to move. He just stood there and stared at their grinning faces.

Even Makoto was smiling beside him. "Happy birthday Nanase-kun."

The truth dawned on Haru.

"We couldn't make the real thing so we came up with this. We even asked Makoto-san to help us," Rei explained.

"Here," Nagisa said as he handed them fireworks.

While Nagisa and Rei played in the sand, Haru sat on the shore holding his firework and watching the sea. Spending his birthday with water was not bad at all.

He felt Tachibana sat beside him and joined him watching the sea.

"Thank you," Haru said, his eyes never leaving the water.

"That's nothing Nanase-kun. I wanted to do something for your birthday too."

"You can call me Haru."

Tachibana smiled. "Then you can call me Makoto, Haru. Also," Makoto pulled something out of his pocket, "this is my birthday and parting gift for you." He handed him a Shimashima-chan keychain and a dolphin phone strap.

Haru took the presents from Makoto and uttered a soft thank you. The overwhelming joy made his brain go haywire and could not put his feelings of gratitude into words.

"I could have gotten you a better gift if I've known it before today. I heard you like Shimashima-chan so I got you a keychain."

"What about the dolphin?" Haru asked as he stared at the phone strap.

"The dolphin reminds me of you when you are in the water. A beautiful and free creature."

Haru looked at Makoto's sea green eyes. Haru's favourite color now. Their conversation might have died down but the comfortable air around them puts Haru at ease. He had never been this calm around water.

* * *

><p>Haru stared at the ceiling of his room and thought that the previous night was all a dream. In fact, their entire trip must have been an illusion because he everything felt surreal.<p>

Before they left Iwatobi, he dreaded coming in this place surrounded with water. But now, it was the opposite. He dreaded leaving this place for Iwatobi. But he had too.

Dragging his body, he prepared for their departure. After an hour, Coach Sasabe's boat came to pick them up. With one last look at the island, Haru took a step on the boat and they sailed off.


End file.
